Even if saving you sends me to heaven
by Little Indulgence
Summary: Si un demonio se enamora, haría lo que sea por la persona que ama, aunque salvarla signifique irse al cielo.../ Sasusaku AU


_**Un Song-fic SasuSaku, ojala les guste ^^**_

_**

* * *

**_

Medio día, sigo aquí. Mirándote pasar, viendo como estás expuesta a cientos de peligros diferentes. Tú lo ignoras, y caminas feliz por las calles, con esa típica sonrisa tuya, brillante, pura e inocente.

Me encanta verte feliz, siempre que sonríes, lágrimas de emoción fluyen por mis mejillas. Ahora soy un ángel…. Pero no hasta hace mucho, era un demonio.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Llevo siglos de vida, centenarios de años como demonio. Haciendo maldades cada vez peores, a medida que subía de rango.

Inspiré asesinos, secuestradores y terroristas.

Y estaba orgulloso de ello.

A medida que ocasionaba desastres, ascendía de nivel, y me preparaba para estragos mayores. Hasta que me convertí en parte de la mano derecha del Averno, y luego me convertí en:

Cazador de almas puras.

Mi tarea era simple: buscar descendientes de ángeles, gente que nació con la luz impregnada en el alma, irradiadores de luz; y deshacerme de ellos lo más rápido que puedo, o hacerlos caer en las tentadoras tinieblas de las que jamás regresarán. Y así, por varios siglos, cumplí mi tarea obedientemente.

Pero hace un año atrás, yo, Sasuke Uchiha, fui enviado a buscar a Sakura Haruno, en Japón. Una chica simple, linda y trabajadora cuya alma fue tocada por un ángel. Sin saberlo, ella tenía la hora marcada.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Debía matar a esa chica, una bella joven de 21 años de cabello peculiarmente rosa y ojos jade. Estudié su carácter, sus movimientos, los lugares que frecuentaba, las personas que la rodeaban. Luego de varios días persiguiéndola, ideando su muerte. La veía dormir, y realizar su rutina diaria. Sin poder evitarlo:

Caí en fascinación con ella.

Verla desde las sombras, oculto entre las alturas se me hacía aburrido y pesado. Sabía perfectamente que si bajaba a verla echaría todo a la mierda, pero no me importaba en absoluto, quería verla, sentirla más cerca.

Pero sabía que ella no podría verme, que jamás me vería a los ojos, que jamás sentiría sus carnosos labios presionados contra los míos. Así que continué con mi tarea, ocultando mi ardiente 'corazón' (si es que poseo uno), esperando la oportunidad adecuada para matarla.

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

…

Sábado 15 de agosto, era de noche, volvía de casa de su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka. Era tarde y no caminaba por un lugar precisamente seguro.

La oportunidad de oro.

Miré hacia un lado, venían cuatro borrachos en un auto.

Qué fácil, cambiaría su dirección hacia donde ella estaba… Los haría perder el control… Ella cruzaría la calle tranquila sin voltear a los lados, ignorando el auto que se le acercaba como loco… Y adiós Sakura…

Adiós…

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Ya estaba todo hecho, todo estaba listo, en 5 minutos, Sakura Haruno moriría y no llegará al cielo. Quedaría atrapada en este mundo, sin completar su misión.

P-Pero, ¿qué era lo que sentía? ¿Qué me pasaba?

No podía evitar sacudir mi pie, impaciente… No podía evitar sentir un poco de…

De… De…

Preocupación.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué rayos tenía esta chica? ¿Por qué cada vez que la veía sentía el calor del sol? ¿Por qué me sentía tranquilo solo cuando la veía acurrucada en su cama? ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto que no pueda verme? ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto que los otros muchachos de su edad se le acercaran?

¿Qué rayos sentía?

A quién quiero engañar, claro que sé la respuesta. Oh sí… Claro que la sé.

Pero… En qué lío me metería si lo admitía… Aun así, no podía luchar contra esto, no podía evitar sentir que…

Estaba enamorado de Sakura Haruno.

'_Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_'Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away,_

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

No me quedaba otra, es la verdad. La amaba… ¿Qué podía hacer más que resignarme?… Esta chica me podía… Era hermosa, pura, inocente… Todo lo que yo no…. Eso la hacía aun más perfecta.

Es más… La amaba, y estaba orgulloso de ello. Un demonio, estaba orgulloso de admitir que amaba a un ángel.

Tan absorto en mis pensamientos estaba… Que no vi que ya se acercaba el momento, Sakura estaba a punto de morir. Y yo tranquilamente sentado, mirando como mi ángel estaba a pocos segundos de tener un triste y doloroso final. Conocía a la perfección las consecuencias de lo que estaba punto de hacer…

Pero, ¿saben qué pensé?

Al demonio.

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be ok_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

Volé a toda la velocidad que mi alas fueron capaces. Y pude verte caminado, ya cruzando a calle. Venías pensando en tus cosas, ya estabas a medio cruce, cuando viste las luces del auto avecinarse a toda velocidad.

No te moviste, no hiciste nada más que proferir un grito desgarrador. Esperaste tu muerte, con los ojos cerrados, por lo tanto, no me viste venir…

De una sola pasada, te sujete y acareé hasta las alturas. Dejándote que me veas, por fin…

Abres tus ojos confusa, sin saber donde estabas… Alzaste la vista y yo clavé la mía en la tuya. Tu mirada de confusión se esfumó en el instante en que me viste entero, estabas como en trance, perdida en mis ojos… Y claro que yo en los tuyos. Y sin poder evitarlo más. Te besé.

Era mucho mejor de lo que había pensado, sabían a fresa y agua dulce…. Delicioso… Tú sin tardar, me correspondiste con la misma intensidad.

Me separé de ti, únicamente por que sabía que ya necesitabas aire. Te bajé a un lugar seguro en el suelo, te abracé, totalmente decidido a perderlo todo… Y sin pensarlo dos veces solté:

-Te amo, Sakura Haruno…- te dije al oído. Tú te tensaste, pero no hablaste.- Aunque salvarte signifique irme al cielo…

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven...(fading away)_

Y así, sentí la tibia luz envolverme… Cómo mi oscuridad interna se desvanecía… Cómo mis alas se hacían blancas… Cómo mi aura cambiaba de semblante… Sentía como me transformaban en ángel… Un ángel con la capacidad de amar, cosa que los demonios no pueden hacer…

Ahora puedo amarte, Sakura… Puedo ser tu protector…

Ya no soy más tu muerte, soy tu vida…. Tu protector….

Nunca dejaré que nada te pase….

Y te esperaré hasta que tu corazón deje de latir…

Por que ahora, desde que soy ángel, cada noche cuando te vas a dormir… Sonríes al cielo y me susurras: _Buenas noches, mi ángel guardián_…

* * *

_**TA DA**_

_**Es malo, lo sé… PERO AMO CON MI ALMA ESA CANCION **_

_**Se llama: Your Guardian Angel, de The Red jumpsuit apparatus**_

_**¡Galletitas de Naruto para todos y gracias por leer! ^^**_


End file.
